worldofmufandomcom-20200215-history
WorldofMu Wiki
About The World Welcome to the WorldofMu Wiki This wiki has been created to collect and list information about the fictional world of Mu, in order to create an encyclopedia for free and easy use by other artists, writers, and whoever finds a delight in the universe I have created. Everyone can contribute; we have a whole world to fill out after all, and there's a lot of space still free and empty. This page is read-only, though. If you wish to contribute to the world, please note me on DeviantART and we'll see ~ http://countfildjan.deviantart.com/ As time goes by, pictures will be added to the wiki, mine or from anyone else who wishes to contribute. Have fun! Help? Please, keep in mind that English isn't my native language, and the greatest help you can give me except for contributing is to send me a message on DA or here if you see some errors in the texts, or if you think that some of the sites can look better with a nicer description! It would be much appreciated! World of Mu - Setting The world Mu is, in every possible way, a strange place. It is a remain of an ancient planetary collision, with shattered, floating lands filled with arid wastelands, green forests, deserts, jungles, strange clouds of gass and bizzare phenomenons which keep the world in "one" piece. There are nine layers of land, each with it's own characteristics and known continents orbiting the mysterious Core of the planet, streching out even into space. A song, the melody left from Creation, is said to be the thing keeping the world in balance, giving those who can listen to it extraordinary powers. However, in present day Loma, these gifts have been outlawed for the sake of the people, and an ancient conspiracy driven for millennia is about to crush what is left to be crushed. Horrific beast are about to hatch again, to kill and bring forth the darkness of their own, cold realm, silencing the music which brings life once and for all. Wonders Despite being a shattered and battered world, Mu is truly a place of wonder, with many natural, breath-taking structures and left-overs of ancient civilizations. Many races inhabit this wonderous place, being about fourteen altogether, clashing against each-other and themselves in fierce battles, waging wars, building communities, exploring... Mu is truly a gigantic world, and there's a lot to explore. Many lands covered in the mist of legend and myth are waiting across the bottomless abysses, full of treasures from beyond value, with their alien lands roaming with animals and plants still to be discovered. Dangers The main danger on Mu is - falling. While the lands float due to the Breath of Order which keeps them in air, living beings without wings that cross the borders of the landmasses would just fall down and continue to do so until they hit something hard... this is why most cities are being built deeper into the continets. While the threath of falling represents the main danger, there are many bizzare things to keep an eye on, fabled regions from which no-one returns, dangerous cults, poisonous plants, strange animals, and lately, horrific beasts. Category:Browse